El otro lado
by KitsukyR
Summary: "La locura no puede ser definida. Son muy diferentes y al mismo tiempo idénticos. ¿Qué es lo que los está atando de ésta forma y qué es lo que ella espera lograr?" EdwardxWinry, UA. Rating M por capítulos futuros.
1. Chapter 1

**El otro lado**

_Prólogo_

-¿Cómo se siente hoy?-

-Con tu sonrisa quizás me sienta mejor.-

Ella se cruzó de brazos.

-Voy a suponer que si puede decir esas cosas, su estado es estable.-

El hombre que se encontraba en la cama sonrió en una carcajada.

-Me siento bien, señorita.-

-¿Puedes mover tus dedos?-

Él afirmó con la cabeza.

-¿Y qué tal tu hombro? ¿Lo sientes un poco mejor desde la última vez?-

Asintió otra vez. La rubia dejó su planilla apoyada en una mesa que descansaba a un lado, y comenzó a revisar al hombre forzando un poco de presión en su mano y el resto de su brazo izquierdo. El hombre se sonrojó un poco al sentir el roce de la rubia. Ésta se separó luego de comprobar su estado, tomó una lapicera del bolsillo derecho de su delantal, luego la planilla que se encontraba descansando en la mesa hace unos minutos, y comenzó a escribirla.

-¿Qué estás escribiendo?-

-Nada malo, no te preocupes.- sonrió. –Sólo estoy anotando tus datos. Y por suerte, son todas mejoras. ¡Estás recuperándote mucho más rápido de lo que esperaba! Pronto podrás irte.-

-Oh, qué malas noticias.-

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué dices eso? ¡Estás mejorando!-

-Pero si mejoro, significa que me tendré que ir y no podré verte.-

La rubia sonrió una vez más antes de guardar su lapicera en su correspondiente bolsillo.

-¿Sabes? Cuando salga, te invitaré una taza de café. O mejor una cena, ¿qué tal una cena?-

-Lo siento, no creo que eso sea posible.- sonrió. –Tú sólo preocúpate por tomar reposo y recuperarte, ¿sí?-

El hombre se encogió de hombros y sonrió. -¡Lo intenté!-

-Bueno, bueno, ahora a descansar.-

Él se acostó en su cama mientras que la rubia acomodaba su almohada.

-Volveré en unas horas para revisar ese brazo otra vez, ¿sí?-

-Muchas gracias, enfermera bonita.-

-Por última vez, Winry.- lo corrigió. Él solo sonrió divertido antes de cerrar los ojos.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos del hospital, la rubia se detuvo frente a la ventana, curiosa.

Gris.

Nublado.

Apenas podía observarse la luna con claridad.

Mucha, mucha lluvia.

-Qué extraño, encima que hoy fue un bonito día. Quizás tendremos tormentas.-

Largó un pequeño bostezo, recordando que hace muchos días que no podía dormir adecuadamente. Estiró un poco sus brazos. Levantó un poco la vista para observar el reloj colgado en la pared. Revisó su planilla. No habían más pacientes de los cuales ocuparse en ese momento, así que era ahora o nunca y se dirigió con una sonrisa hacia la cafetería.

Lamentablemente, en el camino se tropezó con otra persona que forzó a hacerla caer de espaldas contra el suelo.

Pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar algún sonido parecido a "Ay", "Ouch", o "Eso dolió", fue tomada de la muñeca bruscamente.

-¡Winry! ¡Aquí estás! ¡Te estaba buscando!-

-¿Shezka? ¿Sucedió algo?-

-¡Rápido, acompáñame! ¡Hay un nuevo paciente y necesito tu ayuda!-

La rubia suspiró cuando escuchó el sonido de su estómago pidiéndole alimento. _'Lo siento, hay que dejarlo para más tarde'_ pensó antes de dirigirse a la recepción junto a su compañera.

Se quedó atónita ante la situación en la que se encontró.

¿Un hombre atado? Atrás de él, cuatro hombres más lo acompañaban intentando inmovilizarlo. Y parecía que apenas era suficiente. El rubio se encontraba riéndose a carcajadas de manera aterradora para la gente cercana, presionando fuertemente e intentando empujar con toda la fuerza que poseía.

Se suponía que Winry actuara rápido, pero por un instante se paralizó ante la escena. No podía dejar de mirar al chico riéndose de esa manera que le provocó fuertes escalofríos en la piel. Luego de una sacudida de hombros por parte de Shezka y un desesperado grito, Winry pestañó y corrió hacia el chico, colocándose en frente.

Los hombres que lo sostenían la miraron. -¡Aléjese señorita, es muy peligroso!-

Y así lo era. Estaba fuera de control, no podía parar de embestir, empujar, y reírse.

No había que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta que estaba totalmente fuera de sus casillas.

-¡¿No hay un médico de verdad?!- gritó uno de los hombres.

Después de todo, ella era _una simple enfermera_.

Atrás de ella aparecieron dos enfermeros más, transportando una camilla a toda velocidad.

Los hombres con dificultad intentaban acostar al chico en la camilla. Finalmente, lo lograron. O algo así parecía, ya que él seguía empujando con fuerza e intentando alejarse de la camilla, como si fuese su perdición. Winry se acercó hacia él, cuando las voces de atrás gritando_ '¡Aléjese señorita, es muy peligroso! ¿¡Dónde hay un médico de verdad en éste hospital?!'_ comenzaron a silenciarse en su cabeza. Y fue un pequeño momento en el que sólo miró a ese lunático, y de repente su risa se detuvo, sus ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa cuando sintió la aguja de la jeringa en su brazo izquierdo. Finalmente sus ojos se cerraron.

Los hombres que hace unos minutos intentaban detenerlo, se quedaron atónitos.

-Lo lamento, señores.-

-¿Qué?-

-Lamento que los médicos de verdad no aparecieran. Estaban ocupados.-

-Mire, señorit—

Winry se cruzó de brazos sonriendo, mostrando todos sus dientes.

-Por suerte, había una enfermera de verdad.-

No respondieron.

-¿A qué habitación lo llevamos?- preguntó uno de los enfermeros a Winry.

-Veamos… ¿Shezka?-

-¿Sí?-

-¿La habitación 503 del segundo piso está libre?-

-Déjame ver…- miró en una de sus carpetas, luego sonrió. -¡Sí! El paciente se retiró esta mañana.-

-Genial. Habitación 503, entonces.-

Winry caminó junto a sus otros compañeros mientras llevaban en la camilla al paciente. O _lunático_, lo que sea.

-Dime, Len.-

-¿Sí?-

-¿Tienes la planilla del paciente?-

-Sí, aquí tienes.- respondió antes de darle una planilla de datos sin mirarla a los ojos, demasiado ocupado prestando atención en conducir la camilla lo más rápido posible.

-Veamos…-

Finalmente llegaron, abrieron la puerta de la habitación y lentamente con mucho cuidado, transportaron al chico desde la camilla hasta la cama. El cual, por cierto, parecía encontrarse en absoluta paz. Uno de ellos se acercó hacia Winry, quien aún se encontraba leyendo los datos.

-¿No deberíamos llamar a un médico?-

Lo miró.

-No lo creo.-

-Um, ¿estás segura?- dirigió una última mirada al chico. –Podrías tener problemas, parece ser un caso mucho más complicado de lo que—

-Está bien. Puedo hacerlo. Puedo ocuparme de éste paciente. No… quiero decir…- dio una vista a la planilla que se encontraba en sus manos. –Yo puedo ocuparme de Edward Elric.-

N/A: ¿Fanfic? ¿EDOWIN? ¿UNIVERSO ALTERNO? ¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO CON EL UNIVERSO? Sí, es real. No puedo asegurar nada, pero tenía muchas ganas de escribir sobre ellos y aquí está. No soy buena para seguir un fanfic, pero juro que lo intentaré porque estoy muy emocionada con éste fic. Es una locura, pero ojalá les guste. Aquí empieza el prólogo. Cualquier opinión, crítica, lo que sea, es bienvenida! Amo los reviews y siempre me ponen feliz. Siempre es un placer leerlos . Me despido (**por ahora**).


	2. Respiración

**El otro lado**

**Capítulo dos: Respiración**

_Cuando salió de la habitación, su cuerpo se pegó en la puerta._

_No podía respirar. _

_Mentira, obvio que podía respirar. _

_Pero era real que lo estaba sintiendo distinto. Sentía que tenía que pensarlo, cuestionarse sobre ello, porque si no, no iba a poder. Y finalmente pudo, pero no podía recordar la última vez que su respiración había estado tan agitada como lo estaba en ese instante. _

_Sus piernas estaban temblando. Lo que le hizo acordar a uno de sus pacientes, Kyle. Era un niño de ocho años, y no le gustaban los hospitales. Recientemente había perdido a su madre, luego de una enfermedad mortal. Y él seguía recordándolo. Así que, los hospitales no le gustaban. Ni un poco. No hizo un alboroto por eso, ni gritó o lloró. Lo único que hacía, inconscientemente, era temblar cuando un médico se acercaba a él. Kyle había dicho que sabía las buenas intenciones de los médicos. Sólo que los hospitales le traían malos recuerdos y era algo que no podía evitar. Ella sintió lastima por él. _

_Ahora sentía lastima por ella misma. _

_Sus piernas no temblaban por dolor, pena, o tristeza de algún tipo. _

_Temblaban por miedo. _

_Miedo a él. _

_Posó una mano sobre su pecho, y sintió su corazón corriendo a toda velocidad. Estúpidamente recordó un libro que había estado leyendo para Kyle. Era un cuento de hadas, y en uno de los capítulos, narraba cómo se sentía la chica al conocer al gran amor de su vida. _

"_Sentía que no podía respirar, sus piernas temblaban y su corazón latía rápidamente" _

_Y fue un poco irónico. Y un pequeño pensamiento retumbó en sus oídos. _

_Eran las voces de sus padres, tristes. _

_Decepcionados, porque su niña era una pésima enfermera. _

_Porque una enfermera no debería tener miedo de sus pacientes. _

_No era profesional. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Todo empezó esa misma tarde.

Ella sentada en la silla, a un lado de la cama, donde su paciente aún dormía.

Con cuidado, cambiando cada diez o veinte minutos el paño de agua fría que descansaba sobre su frente, asegurándose de que la fiebre no aumente.

Winry Rockbell siempre estaba ocupada.

¿Qué más esperaba?

Si pensó por un instante que convertirse en enfermera sería sentarse en una mesa a tomar el té, estaba total y absolutamente equivocada.

Por suerte, ya lo sabía de un principio. No fue fácil, y tampoco lo era en el presente.

Las cosas que tenía que hacer eran demasiadas, no coordinaba con el tiempo que disponía, pero de una manera u otra, tenía que adaptarse a eso y mágicamente, hacer que tengan un mismo ritmo y, hacerlo.

Corriendo de habitación a otra, apenas teniendo tiempo para comer y, sobre todo, dormir.

Accidentalmente, tuvo ocasiones en las que se quedaba dormida en la sala de espera.

Obviamente que lo máximo que había dormido allí habían sido diez minutos, no podía darse la satisfacción de aumentar ese tiempo porque, tenía pacientes que la necesitaban.

Pero hoy, había sido diferente.

Sus otros pacientes habían sido colocados a cargo de otra enfermera. Gracias al Doctor Cowell, cuando se enteró de que la rubia estaría ocupándose del nuevo paciente ingresado. Hubiese sido imposible para ella quedarse estrictamente a su lado hasta que despertara, con sus otros pacientes. Así que eso había sido la mejor opción.

Aunque era aburrido.

Seguía dormido bajo la anestesia que ella misma le había concedido dos horas atrás.

La verdad era que no estaba acostumbrada a quedarse sentada tanto tiempo en el hospital.

Lo que ocasionaba que el sueño amenazara con atacarla pronto.

Sacudía su cabeza bruscamente, intentando olvidar el dulce pensamiento de acostarse en una cómoda cama, con sábanas acogedoras y una buena almohada.

Así que intentó concentrar su mente en algo más.

Se cruzó de brazos, se sentó más derecha, su cabeza con la frente en alto.

Intentó concentrar su mente en el muchacho que yacía en la cama. Cosa que empeoró su situación.

Se veía muy cómodo. Su respiración subía y bajaba de manera lenta y relajada. Su cabello dorado suelto, despeinado, cayendo sobre sus hombros. Sus sábanas sobre él, tapando el resto de su cuerpo, como si fuese una especie de protección de la que él no era muy consciente.

Una leve envidia la recorrió, al verlo así.

Al final, perdió y el sueño acabó apoderándose de ella.

Pero esa maldita pesadilla volvió a acosarla, otra vez.

Había una pequeña niña.

Llorando.

Su abuela tocando su hombro, intentando inútilmente, reconfortarla.

Sus padres diciéndole que volverían pronto. Y luego, alejándose de ella junto a dos militares a su lado.

Sus espaldas alejándose fue la última imagen que tuvo de sus padres.

Porque después de un tiempo, la pequeña niña recibió una carta.

Era espantosa.

Porque tenía escrito la peor noticia de todas. Informaba la muerte reciente de sus padres.

No era una pesadilla.

Era un recuerdo de algo que no había podido olvidar por completo.

De repente se despertó, abriendo sus ojos rápidamente al escuchar un grito.

-¡MALDITA SEA! ¡NO SE SUPONÍA QUE ESTO SUCEDIERA!-

Rápidamente y aún somnolienta, colocó ambas manos en sus hombros.

Y la voz de ella hizo que volviera a la realidad.

Aunque sentía su cuerpo algo débil. Era normal, acababa de recuperar la consciencia y aún se sentía un poco frágil. Cosa que detestó.

-¡¿Está bien?!-

Winry insultó para sí misma cuando no escuchó respuesta.

-¡Señor! ¡¿Se encuentra bien?!- repitió. -¡Abra los ojos, por favor, abra los ojos!-

Insultó otra vez.

¿Cómo se había quedado dormida?

¿Hacía mucho tiempo que él había estado gritando así, en sueños?

Y él seguía sin responder. No porque no pudiese hacerlo, sólo que no deseaba. Escuchando esa voz que poseía una tonalidad de desesperación, sus manos sacudiéndolo por los hombros cada vez con más fuerza, y molesto por escuchar las mismas palabras una y otra vez.

"¡Abra los ojos, abra los ojos!"

Él pensó lo irritable que era.

-¡Por favor, abra los ojos!-

Realmente irritable.

-¡Sólo cállate de una maldita vez!-

Winry se sorprendió. -¿Ah?-

Ojos dorados.

-¿Estás feliz?-

-¿Disculpe?- lentamente, y un poco torpe, despegó sus manos de sus hombros.

-¿Estás feliz ahora?-

-Disculpe, ¿de qué está habland—

Antes de poder finalizar su pregunta, él estaba gritando otra vez.

-Abrí mis ojos. ¡Así que deja de gritar, eres insoportable!-

La rubia pestañó varias veces por la sorpresa. Levemente se alejó del chico.

-Eh…-

Los ojos dorados seguían clavados en ella.

-S… ¿Se encuentra bien, señor Elric?.-

-¿Cuándo podré largarme de aquí?- preguntó aburrido, evadiendo su pregunta.

-Pues… verá… eso no está en mi responsabilidad.- Se acercó hacia él, al mismo tiempo que sonreía ante la cara de resignación del rubio. Éste entrecerró los ojos, pensante.

-¿Y tú quién eres?-

-Rockbell. Winry Rockbell. Soy su enfermera, cualquier molestia que sienta no dude en decírmelo.- y otra vez, sonriendo.

Su nombre no le resultó familiar.

Y aun así, estaba seguro de haberla visto antes.

La conocía.

Y el hecho de no recordar donde, terminaría por volverlo loco.

-Voy a presionar un poco tus músculos, sólo para asegurar de que estén funcionando correctamente y no haya ningún problema, ¿está bien? Si siente alguna molestia, solo dígamelo y me detendré.-

¿En dónde la había visto?

Comenzó a tocar su brazo izquierdo, presionándolo con sus dedos.

-¿Le duele?-

-No.- respondió sin mirarla.

¿Dónde?

-Su brazo izquierdo se encuentra estable. Voy a proceder con su brazo derecho, ¿está bien?-

¿Dónde?

Antes que ella pudiera continuar, la cara de él se puso pálida de un instante al otro.

Porque lo había recordado.

-¿Señor? ¿Sucede algo? ¿Le causó algún tipo de molestia la presión en su brazo izquierdo? Si quiere, podem-

Antes de que pudiera preguntar o siquiera, reaccionar, él estaba lanzando el paño desde su frente hasta el suelo. Al instante y sin la mínima delicadeza, agarró un mechón rubio de ella, y violentamente la acercó hacia él.

-¡Eras tú!-

Antes de que pudiese articular algo, él siguió gritándole en su cara.

-¡Tú fuiste la maldita imbécil que me anestesió antes! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Esa es la razón por la que estoy aquí! ¡Por tu maldita culpa!–

-Y…Yo…-

Otra vez, no pudo decir nada. Porque en cuestión de segundos, él se levantó y con su cabello en su mano izquierda, la lanzó y aprisionó contra la pared.

-¿¡Acaso piensas que soy idiota?!-

Su corazón comenzó a latir velozmente de tal forma que sintió escuchar el sonido en su cabeza.

-¡Respóndeme!-

Pero la rubia sólo balbuceó cosas sin sentido, nada coherente.

Gran error.

Él golpeó con su puño izquierdo a la pared, tan solo a unos centímetros de ella.

-Quizás no fui lo suficientemente claro.- susurró entre dientes y se acercó hacia ella, casi rozando con su nariz. –Quizás piensas que soy más respetuoso con las mujeres.-

Tragó saliva.

-Pero no hay diferencias de sexo para mí. Respóndeme, o te mataré.-

Otra vez, Winry no respondió. Estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en cómo respirar. Era la primera vez en su vida que tenía que pensar en cómo hacerlo. Y le resultó muy difícil.

No escuchar su respuesta, lo enfureció superando sus propios límites.

Respirar fue aún más difícil para la rubia cuando sintió la mano de él sobre su garganta, apretando con fuerza.

El rubio esbozó una leve sonrisa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

N/A: ¡Ohhhhh! Antes que nada, el flash back del principio (_sí, era un flash back, já, sólo que no me gusta aclarar, esas cosas hay que darse cuenta por sí solas, sino es medio aburrido._) va a tener sentido en el próximo capítulo, si es que lo continúo así que no te preocupes (¿?). Les comento que éste capítulo lo habré escrito como cinco veces, ¡me volví loca! (No tanto como Edward, pero maso menos JAJA). Tengo que admitirlo, ésta historia me está emocionando mucho. Tengo un millón de ideas. Así que espero que éste capítulo les haya gustado, y sino NO ME IMPORTA. Mentira, mentira, los quiero muchísimo y estoy abierta (_wow_) a cualquier opinión, sea buena y mala (carita feliz). Les mando un beso y enorme abrazo!

Con mucho amor, Kit.

_Gracias por leer (carita feliz). _


End file.
